The Guardian of My Dreams
by Ara Willow
Summary: Post GoF. It's the summer after Harry's 4th year, and he has been having some strange dreams that he can't remember. Little does he know that Ginny is experiencing something very similar, but how?, why? and what's behind the dream's that neither of them c


The Guardian of my Dreams  
  
Disclaimer: As usual, the characters belong to JKR, no copyright infringement intended.  
  
Chapter One: The Old Dreams  
  
"Kill the spare." – That's how most of Harry Potter's dreams had begun this summer. He had not had many nights of calm sleep since he had gotten back from Hogwards. Last year his life, and the life of the whole magical community, had taken a turn for the worse, when the most powerful Dark Wizard of the century, Voldemort or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, came back after 13 years of being almost dead.  
  
The events of the night Voldemort had returned where what kept Harry from his sleep most of this summer. No matter how hard he tried to forget everything that had happened the night of the Third Task – Cedric's death, the ritual by which Voldemort had regained his power, his own duel with Voldemort, and the echoes of his parents that night, he saw it in his dreams several nights per week, making him wake up screaming and not wanting to go to sleep again. There were only a few nights in which he knew his dreams where different. He always awoke with a start when he had those dreams, but he couldn't remember what had happened in them, he could only recall that he felt very apprehensive and worried, even scared, but he didn't know why. Little did he know that across the country, one of his friends, Ginny Weasley, was having a very similar experience.  
  
Ginny woke up with a start that night. She could not remember what she had dreamt, but somehow she knew that it was important, and that it was the same dream she had had several times before that summer. She couldn't not remember anything of what she saw, but she could always recall the feelings she had experienced, she felt worried, scared, angry, and very frustrated; it was as if somehow someone she loved had been in pain and danger and she couldn't do anything about it, just watch. Of course, with the fact that Voldemort had returned to power at the beginning of that summer, it was logical that she had bad dreams, but she knew that there was more to it than just that. She had nightmares about Voldemort other nights, when the worst moments of her first year were repeated all over again. They were not very frequent, about once a week or less, but she always woke up screaming when she had those dreams; they were, after all, like being on the Chamber of Secrets again. She always woke up when the dream reached the point at which she had lost consciousness inside the chamber. At that moment she had felt weak, very weak, and she felt that nobody was going to be able to find her before she died.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The dreaming situation did not improve for Harry as the summer went by; however, some things were not going too bad for him. The Dursleys did not bother him at all during this summer, as long as he didn't bother them, they left him alone. Harry had heard little about Sirius, and that really worried him. He wondered what he what it was that he was doing for Dumbledore. The only letter he had received from him so far – and it was the third week of July already – said that he was OK, but that he couldn't tell him where he was; and asked him to please be careful and inform Dumbledore if his scar hurt. Harry had heard a little bit more about Ron and Hermione. Both of them sent him sweets, and told him what they knew about the situation in the wizarding world, which was nothing, everything appear to be calm, but everybody was worried and jumpy. Ron's last letter brought some great news for Harry, and at the same time, it worried him a lot more that he thought it should:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I have great news, Dumbledore said that you can spend the rest of the summer with us! We will pick you up July 30th, at 5:00 pm; we'll be going by car. So just one week and you can come here! I know you want to be kept up to date with everything, so I'll tell you all I know, not much has changed so far… the Ministry officially says that nothing has happened, but most people don't believe it. So everybody is still waiting to see when is You- ok, Voldemort going to attack. At home we are also worried for Ginny, she has been having really bad nightmares this summer, she has woken up screaming, and when we ask her, she just says: "first year." But those are not really the dreams that worry me the most. Mum has been paying a lot of attention to her sleeping, and she says that one night, she looked as if she was having a really bad nightmare, but she could not remember what it was. She has told us that it only happen once, but I don't believe her, she looks very worried and pensive some mornings, the ones in which she doesn't scream… just like that day. Well, you'll see when you get here.  
  
Take care,  
  
Ron.  
  
PS- don't even think about not answering back or saying that you can't come… I know you, I don't know what happened exactly, but it wasn't your fault and you are not going to keep us away. OK? So don't even try to keep us away, you can't. Besides, you have to see the twins latest work, it's ruddy brilliant!  
  
Harry didn't know why, but knowing that Ginny was having nightmares, and even worse nightmares that she could not remember, really worried him. It wasn't fair that she had gone thru the Chamber of Secrets on her first year, he could remember clearly how she had looked when he found her, it was one of the worse moments of his life; and know she had to go over that all over again, it wasn't fair. He really had to talk to her when he got to the Burrow, even though he did not know what he could say. Maybe they could ask Hermione if she had something to help her. Thinking of Ginny, Harry completely forgot that he was having a problem very similar to hers. He did not imagine how closely related where his nightmares to Ginny's… especially the ones that neither could remember.  
  
A/N: I would really like to find a beta-reader. This is the updated version of the first chapter… if you read the old version, you'll find there's not much more important info, it starts getting better on the next chapter. Please review, especially if you find any mistakes… just no flames, OK? Thanks to all who have reviewed so far. I'll try to update as soon as possible, chapter two should be up soon. Thanks 


End file.
